zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sword of the Six Sages
Pics Hmm... pictures, perhaps, would make this article awesome. And less use of the word "gut". So... crude. Aeronflux 17:09, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Umm... nice pic. Isn't it something like the Sword of the Sages? Or is that unofficial, too? Aeronflux 17:50, 20 June 2008 (UTC) i like the name execution sword. i personally just dully called it the sage's sword. Oni Dark Link Deleted Page I noticed a page called Ganon Sword was deleted earlier on today. I assume it was a page about one of Ganondorf's Swords (possibly the Space Demo and one from Melee since it only says Sword). Anyway Joe says it needs to be discussed since there is more then just one Sword Ganondorf uses. I understand how this one can get a page due to it's importance to the story but I'm unsure about the others. Especially that big one shown in Melee since it's not actually in any normal game. But if we can have a page on Zelda's Rapier then we could get away with Ganondorf's Swords. What does everybody else think? Oni Link 17:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Name What about Impressive Looking Blade as a possible offical name for this page? Sure it's the description but it's probably better then a fan name. Or not Oni Link 19:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :The "Impressive-looking Blade" was about the Master Sword I believe. I could be misreading the quote though. --'BassJapas' 19:31, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I suppose it is open to interpretation but Ganondorf doe say this while holding up this sword and drawing it from its scabbard. He also says he wants to use the Foul Blade (which is another possible name) to blot out the light for ever. Unless theres some really crazy theory about Ganondorf's plans actually revolving around using the Master Sword to somehow do this then I'm quite sure he means this here sword. O yeah he also this foul blade rather (implying the one he is holding) rather then that foul blade. Oni Link 19:36, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I think if anything the only other possible name for this is the Foul Blade. Impressive-looking Blade just sounds...clunky. Anyway, the name is fine as is, but if we're going to change it I think Foul Blade works. -'Minish Link' 20:47, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::The thing about "Foul Blade" is that it's an opinion of sorts, and not the one item names are usually based on. Calling it Foul Blade makes it sound dark and corrupt when it in fact appears to be light based. For example, we wouldn't call Light Arrows "Accursed Arrows" or the Master Sword "Wretched Tool" even if Ganon described them as such, because they are obviously "Good" aligned items. I don't think naming things based on descriptions should always be a priority just because it technically comes from in game. In some cases a decent fan name is more descriptive and accurate, as well as searchable.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 21:10, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::Although it is an impressive looking blade, in my opinion anyway Oni Link 21:55, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::How about... "White Sword" of Sage of Darkness fame? --Phoenix223 (talk) 13:55, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Name Again Shouldn't this be called the Foul Blade? It's the closest thing to a name that the sword has and making up a name like that may be a bit unprofessional. Possibly Ganondorf's Sword? Soldier Flame 19:52 Tuesday, November 22 (UTC) :FD basically stated my opinion in the previous discussion, I have nothing further to add. That's some pretty solid logic right there. --Auron'Kaizer ' 01:17, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah but Execution Sword isn't searchable because people wouldn't know what to search for. Ganondorf's Sword would be much better in my opinion. Soldier Flame 21:11, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Disgust :Ganondorf also refers to it as a "foul blade", proclaiming that while he wields it, he does so in disgust, and detests how the blade was used in an attempt to kill him. I don't remember hearing that in Twilight Princess, though it has been years since I played it... is this possibly something he says in BOTW? Haven't played that yet. talk2ty 20:15, September 8, 2018 (UTC)